Payson's Visitor
by YourTypicalDyke
Summary: Payson gets a visitor one day in the hospital. Three guesses who! Sorry for the horrible summary! Please read and review! : Payson/Nick Shipping TIME! Rated T for the F bomb.


AN~Hey so if you've read my other story New Guy at the Rock and read chapter.... 6? When Nick remembers going to see Payson in the hospital but she was knocked out. Well I've decided to write a one shot if he had gone and she was awake. Review please. Hopefully I'll be able to update New Guy soon. But my flash drive broke and that was the only place where I put the next chapter. Oops. Anyway here you go. PS it's the same start as chapter six... I'm really lazy. But 's a long story as YAY!

~*~

Nick Russo walked down the halls of the Boulder Medical Center cringing. 105. Room 105 in the Pediatric wing of the hospital was where he was going to find Payson Keeler. 101... 102... 103... 104... 105. He paused feeling guilt wash over him. _I never should have told her about the cortisone. I never should have said anything to her. I could have just let her get her water and walk on by. But NO I had to open my big mouth and flirt with her. Not to mention the party. That was dumb. But I did. So now I'm here at the hospital._ He peered into her room. No one was there. He slowly walked in. He heard foot steps coming and looked out the door. There was a doctor coming. He stepped out of the door. As she reached him she stopped. She looked to be about thirty. She had short spiked hair that was black and had Pokémon scrubs.

"You need something kid?" The doctor asked.

"Um yeah... Is that girl in there. Is she asleep or knocked out?"

"Who Payson?" The doctor pointed into Payson's room. Nick nodded shyly. "Oh she's just sleeping. Just go in and wake her up."

"Okay thanks." Nick said. Then the doctor walked off. Nick waited for her to be out of sight before going back into Payson's room. He quietly took the bedside seat. He waited for a few minutes looking around the room to see if she'd wake up. But she stayed asleep. Her chest rose and fell at a steady pace. Nick looked at her up and down few times before staying on her face._ Damn I can't believe she's here. This is all my fault. I gave her the cortisone. She must not have used it. Damn it! Nick you're such a fucking dumb ass!_ His eyes moved to her hand. He slowly moved his left hand so it hovered over her's_. Just do it. It's not creepy or anything... it's a comforting jester._ Nick let his hand rest lightly on Payson's. His eyes move back to Payson's face.

"Payson?" Nick whispered. She stirred for a moment but then went back to sleep. Nick let his head fall as he sighed. "Payson."He said again giving Payson's hand a little squeeze. Nick kept his eyes on her. Payson's eyes slowly fluttered open and moved around slowly trying to find the source of what woke her from a very interesting dream–_What the... Why is he here and not at the Rock?_ Payson froze when her eyes landed on Nick. Her expression did not change, but the mood did. It was Thursday in the middle of the day. Nick should have been at the Rock. "Hey Payson." Payson's eyes moved to Nick's hand. He quickly removed it. "Sorry." He said sheepishly.

"Nick why aren't you at the Rock?... it's..." Payson looked over at her clock. "Eleven thirty."

"I... decided to take a day off."

"Does Sasha know about this day off?"

"Yeah." Nick's voice cracked. Payson gave him a long 'Dumb ass I know you're lying.' stare. "No... I kinda just left."

"Why? Do you want Sasha to kick your ass?" Payson asked wanting an honest answer. Nick looked down at the floor. A minute or two passed before he answered.

"No... I just... I've had a lot on my mind lately. So I left."

"And you ended up here?"

"Yeah. I was driving by and... everyone else from the Rock had come to visit and I felt like a jerk not coming to visit." Nick's answer seemed to trigger the flirty part of her brain in Payson's head.

"I was wondering where you were." Payson said in a mock hurt voice moving her hand to her face like it the movies. _Why am I doing this?_ Payson thought. She knew she was flirting but didn't know why. It was Nick Russo. He was off limits–Well everyone was off limits because of the dating rule– But Nick Russo was another gymnast at the Rock. But that thought left her head when she took a quick peak at him. _He's so... hot._ Nick's head darted up thinking she was being serious until he saw her face. It looked as if she was about to laugh. Nick decided to play along. He chuckled softly.

"I know I'm so sorry." He said sounding like Kerry Grant. He continued. "I didn't know you missed me that much." He grabbed her hand before bursting into a fit of laughter with her. He sounded like some hopeless romantic. After a few minutes of laughter they stopped but smiles were on their faces. Their hands stayed together.

"I haven't laughed this hard in a while." Payson said evening her breath.

"Same." Nick said.

"I think that last time was when the girls and me stuffed Kelly Parker's duffle full of condoms and then watched her go though 'What's in Your Bag?' at..." Payson's voice trailed off. Once again the mood changed. A day didn't go by in that hospital that Payson didn't think of Nationals and cry. Her whole life was over in a matter of two days. _Pull yourself together Payson! This is not the time to start crying! Someone's here– No– Nick Russo is here!_ Payson tried to swallow the lump in her throat that was getting larger. But it was no use. Payson felt tears welding up in her eyes. _Damn it Payson stop! You can't crying in front of him. He's going to think you're some helpless pansy girl!_ Payson blinked back all but one tear. Sadly one fell down her left cheek. Before Payson could wipe it away she felt Nick's unoccupied hand wipe it away. His hand lingered for an extra second. He gave her hand a squeeze. She looked at him. He eyes were gentle but not sympathetic. Most people gave her that pity look. Not Nick. He looked at her like he did at the Cruz's house. Payson didn't know what it meant but it made her sort of dizzy. After a minute the lump left.

"I'll pretended I didn't see that." Nick finally said. Payson smiled knowing he was talking about the tear.

"Thanks." She sniffed.

"No worries. We gotta look out for each other right?" He chuckled remembering he had said that to her before. He looked down at his hand one her's, then looked at Payson. She looked down at their hands. Nick was going to pull it off when Payson's hand flipped under his and took hold of it. She looked at him but said nothing. For a long moment they just looked at each other. Nick's eyes dashed about her face and quickly to her hospital gown before returning to her face. He noticed that her cheeks were starting to turn pink. "I've never seen you in a hospital gown before... You look amazing." Nick said before he could stop himself. _You dumb ass! Why the Hell did you say that?!_ Payson snorted as Nick blushed. But she couldn't help but smile at him.

"Thanks Nick. But I think you used that line before." She giggled. _He's so cute when he blushes._ She squeezed his hand lightly, making him look her. "But that's okay if you used it before... I've never seen you in sweat pants before you look amazing!" she said giggling like a smile child.

"Hey!" Nick said blushing even more smiling slightly. "It not my fault you look amazing all the time." Nick said honestly. Then he promptly slapped a hand over his mouth looking away. His face was as red as a tomato. _Dude what the FUCK! Stop talking! You're making yourself look like an asshole! She must think I'm some perv!_ On the contrary. Nick's little comment left Payson's taken aback. He gave a quick glance but then kept his eyes on her seeing how she was. She looked over to the right trying to hide her blush. An unusual silence fell over them. Nick took the time to study Payson's face since she wasn't looking at him. He had done this a lot when they were at the Rock. Though she never saw. Nothing had changed... except her eyes. They used to be full of this spark that he saw everyday when she was at the Rock. But now there was nothing but empty space. That was his favorite part of her. That light she got in her eyes when she was doing what she loved. It was there when she laughed too. He would give anything to see that again. "Payson sorry if I made you uncomfortable."

"It's okay... It's just no one's ever said that to me. It just surprised me... I'm actually very flattered."

"Really? I thought I sounded like a perv."

"Perv? Nick you are _not_ a perv! You're... charming. Just a clumsy type of charming." She smiled at him, the spark came into her eyes a little. A cough came from the door frame. Nick and Payson turned in the direction of the door thinking it was a member of the Keeler family or... Sasha! But it was the same doctor that helped Nick.

"Hey you two. If you're tired of sitting around in here I can get a wheel chair and you..." The doctor said pointing to Nick. "Can take her on a walk... If you want." Nick looked over at her.

"You up for it?" He asked.

"Sure." She said calmly giving him a shy smile. Though on the inside she was giggling and squealing. _Yay Yay Yay! Going on a walk with Nick Russo!!!_

"Okay I'll be back in a minute." She said walking out. Then she popped her head back in. "Payson you should put on some real clothes."

"Okay." Then the doctor walked off. Payson rummaged around in the dresser on her right. She came out with some sweat pants and a long sleeve t-shirt. She looked at Nick who seemed to be off in Lala land. "Do you mind?" She waved the clothes in front of his faces. He came out of his trance.

"Oh sorry. Do you want me to pull the curtain around." Nick said sheepishly getting up.

"Yeah." Payson said smiling at his reaction. Then he pulled it around her so he was out of it. The doctor came in.

"Here you go." She said.

"Thanks."

"No problem. Just don't get lost." She said with a snicker at the ended.

"I'll try not to." Nick said smiling at the doctor. Then the doctor walked out. A minute later the curtain opened halfway revealing Payson sitting on her bed. Nick wheeled the chair over to her. He offered his hand to her but she waved it off. So Nick stood by incase she stumbled. And like Cupid was just waiting around, Payson's legs gave out sending her into Nick's ready arms. His arms closed around her keeping her steady. He looked down at her. She was already looking up at him. They looked at each other silently for a minute not saying anything. Their eyes darted about the other's face. Both Payson and Nick's self-control was slowly starting to fade as the urge to kiss one another started bubbling up to the surface.

"Are you sure you don't need any help." Nick asked in a whisper.

"I guess I could use a little." She said. Nick then lift her out of his arms and helped her into the wheelchair. He set her down gently, freezing for a moment when their faces were only inches apart. He looked into her eyes. The spark was there right then.

"Your eyes are really green." Nick said quietly. _Oh really damn ass? You think she knows?_ Nick thought to himself

"Thanks." Payson said just loud enough so Nick could here. Nick let his face get a little bit closer before backing away. He kept his eyes on her. The farther he got away the more the light that was in her eyes faded. He resisted the urge to get close again and went around her so he could push.

"Where do you want to go?" Nick asked her.

"I don't know we could just go one way and fined out." Payson said with a hint to mystery in her voice. Nick paused trying to understand what she was getting at. He started walking out the door. He took a turn to the left and felt the wheelchair come to an abrupt stop. Nick looked down at the wheels. There were both of Payson's hands. Her head was turned so Nick could see it.

"How about we go right instead of left." Payson said tilting her head to the side and smiling just big enough that her dimples showed, making her look like a small child. Nick swallowed finally picking up on Payson's hint.

"I thought you said I could go either way." Nick said nervously.

"Well I realized that if we go to the left we might run into Sasha. He said he might come by today." Payson said. "And I'm pretty sure he's going to notice that you're missing. He might come looking here and if we go to the left that's where you came in so that means he'll come in that way too. But if we go to the right there's nothing we could run into. Just lots of hallways and stuff."

"Stuff?"

"Yeah just stuff. You know like music rooms and pools and court yards and gym stuff."

"Gym stuff?"

"Yeah you know just matts and trampolines and..... gymnastic stuff." Payson said the last under her breath. But Nick heard it. Nick sigh and started heading right. Payson's face lit up. The Y gave lessons to terminally ill children at the hospital.

"We're not going to the gym." Nick said simply.

"What?!" Payson asked turning in the chair so she could face Nick. He looked down at her as he pushed the chair. "Yes we are going to the gym." Payson said.

"No we're not." Nick bluntly looking up to see where the next turn was. Payson was still turned in the chair.

"Yes we are." She said stubbornly. Nick looked down at her again. He stopped pushing and leaned down leaving only two inches in between them. Payson froze. _Is he going to kiss me?! _His face was stern like a father.

"No we're not. You are not going near any gym with any gymnastic equipment in it at all. You are not getting hurt again. I am not going to be responsible for you getting hurt again." Nick brought his head back and started pushing again. Payson pause taking in the last sentence that he said. She sat back normally.

"What do you mean hurting me again? You never hurt me." Payson said as they passed by the courtyard.

"I did... If I hadn't of given you that cortisone... I think something else would have happened." Nick said honestly. "It's my fault you're here." Payson rolled her eyes.

"No it's not. How does me not letting go of the bar at the right time have anything with you."

"If I would have just let you get your water and go on by you wouldn't have any cortisone and you would have been able to really rest your back. Yes that would have meant that you might not have gone to Nationals but you wouldn't be here... in some damn hospital trying to get a me to let you into a gym where you are bond to get hurt... I know what type of injury you have. If you do anything too strenuous on your back when it's still healing you're screwed."

"This..." Payson stopped the wheelchair. "Let go." Nick let go and Payson turned it around so she could face him. She looked pissed– and not just a normal girl pissed. More like pissed because she going to have to say things she didn't want to and you're making me. She started again. "This..." She pointed down at her legs and the wheelchair. "Is not your fault. None of this is your fault! _I_ could have ignored you. But what both of us seem to have a problem with leaving each other alone! So don't put me being in this fucking wheelchair on you! If I wasn't such a crazy bitch who only thinks about gymnastic and beating Kelly Parker I wouldn't be in this thing! The only thing that is your fault isn't even really your fault. And that's that I can't get what you said at the party out of my head! The only thing that is wrong with you is that _you_ are so nice to me. Too nice! You give me these compliment that I can't return because my mind can't choose which one is the best! And now I sound like an idiot!" Payson could feel her face burning. She looked to the side to see what was in the window and was shocked. They were at the gym. Payson looked through the glass. It was empty and this was her only chance to go in there. Nick followed her gazed and froze. He looked at where Payson was but she wasn't there. She was already at the door rolling in.

"Payson!" Nick called running to the door. He reached for the nob and turned it. He pulled but it didn't budge. He looked through the window of the door to see and chair there. "Payson!" She turned around in the chair. She smirked and waved him. Then she wheeled herself over to the bars. "Payson!" Nick yelled he started yanking on the door. _She's fucking nuts! If she gets hurt Sasha is going to kill me! No! He'll kill me then chop me up then set me on fire and stump on the remaining parts!_ He gave one more forceful yank and the door flow open sending him to the ground. He got up as fast as he could and ran into the gym. "Payson!" He looked over at the bars expecting to see her on them– or trying to get on them. But instead she was just running her hands over the lower bar. She had a far away look on her face and the spark in her eyes was shining as bright as it could be. She looked at peace. Nick stood watching her. He walked up to her and put a hand on her shoulder. She didn't take her eyes off of the bars but spoke.

"Did you really think I was going to try and do something?" She asked, her voice catching in her throat.

"Yeah I did." Nick said honestly. "Payson I know how much you love gymnastics. And I really wasn't sure if logic would win over your desire. Like right before I came over. You had this light in your eyes. This light that I've only seen when you're here in a gym."

"It started here."

"What?"

"My desire for this crazy sport. I started on the bars. I used to live in central New Jersey and my friend Lee went to this place called Motion Gymnastics. And when I was four I had to go to go there with him one day because Becca had to go get shots and dad couldn't watch me. And so I was there and there was a practice going on and I watched them with my mouth open. They were flipping and jumping and running and it looked so cool. And I was there with Lee but he didn't think it was all that cool because he did trampoline. Then one of the coaches, I guess saw me looking and she came up to me and asked if I've ever done anything like this and I obviously said no. And she asked if I'd like to do this stuff and I said yes. So she took me into the gym and over to the bars. There were all these older girls and they just thought I was so adorable." _I have something in common with those girls._ Nick thought. "Anyway I watched them for a while before one of the girls picked me up and asked if I wanted to do something. I said yeah and then she sat me on the lower bar. As soon as I sat down I felt this spark and just knew I wanted to do this. Later when my mom came to get me she was shocked when I asked if I could do it. But she said yes. And it went on from there... As soon as I my hands slipped off the bars at Nations that first memory flashed before my eyes. And I thought how ironic that it started and ended on the bars." Payson looked at Nick. He was looking at her already. She wasn't surprised._ Now's my chance._ "Do you think I could sit on the bar." She asked sweetly. She put her hands in her lap and swayed back and fourth in the chair smiling. "Pleeeassseee." Nick rolled his eyes and looked away. "Please Nick please. I'm only sitting on the bar." Nick looked at her. She was giving her best pout. He sighed and walk up to her and offered her a hand. She took this time and then the other. Her legs wobbled as she stood. She took the two steps to reach the bar and grabbed onto them. Nick ducked under the bar so he could face her on the other side. He out his hands on the bars just outside of Payson's.

"How do you feel?" He asked. He looked down at her legs. They were shaking.

"Great." She said shakily. She knew her legs were going to give soon. Nick's eyebrow rose. She sighed. "I'm pretty sure my legs are going to give soon." She said.

"I can fix that." Nick said with a smirk.

"Ho–" Nick ducked back under to Payson's side of the bar and picked her up bridal style. They froze for a moment, looking at each other. "I see." Payson said before giggling a little. She could feel the blush on her face.

"Would you like to have a seat?" Nick asked smiling at her.

"Sure." She said shyly, suddenly feeling nervous. He put her down for a moment only to be lifted right back up by the waist and placed gently onto the bar. Their eyes met. Nick hands remained on Payson's waist. There was only a few inches separating them Payson was only a few inches taller then Nick now.

"You know Payson... You didn't sound like an idiot. And I know you think you never have anything to return what I tell you. But the fact that you even think that I'm nice and that you even listen to what I say. That's better then a response. And I want you to know that I think you're beautiful... even in a hospital gown." He smiled at her like he did at the Cruz's party, never taking his eyes off of her's. It was then that Payson decided that there was only one thing that could return his compliment. She placed her hands softly on his face. _Please don't think I'm crazy._ Then she bent her head down and kissed Nick softly for a moment. A spark jumped into Nick's chest. He returned the kiss just before she pulled back. She looked at him trying to read his mind. And for moment Payson thought Nick was mad. But a smile came to his face. He took a step closer so there was no room between them and kissed her. His arms wrapped tightly around her waist so she wouldn't fall. Payson's hands went around his neck. But soon they moved to the back of his head to grip his hair. Their mouths moved in time with each others. After what seemed like hours they came up for air. They took deep breaths with their face still _very_ close together. Nick arm loosened a little and Payson's hands were making little circles in Nick's hair. They both opened their eyes looking right into the others.

"You know I didn't expect me first kiss to turn into a make out session... on a bar... with Nick Russo." Payson said in a daze still trying to catch her breath.

"Well I didn't expect my visit to turn into a make out session... on a bar... with Payson Keeler." Nick chuckled. "And as fun as it is to be making out with Payson Keeler on a bar. I'm pretty sure someone is going to notice if we're gone too long. So I think I need to get you down and back to your room." Nick then lifted her off the bar and placed her back in the chair. His hands rested on the arm rests of the wheelchair while Payson's hand were still playing with Nick's hair.

"Do we really have to go back?" Payson asked. Nick gave her a quick kiss.

"Yes." He said. Payson took her hands off of his head, giving him a sad look. Then he went around the back of her and started pushing the wheelchair to the door.

As Nick and Payson approached Payson's room they noticed the door was already open. Nick stopped the wheelchair at the Nurse's desk.

"Um who's in that room over there." Nick asked.

"Three girls and a slightly older man with blonde hair." the Nurse said sounding bored. Nick's eyes almost popped out of his head. He started pushing again.

"Nick it's okay. He's not going to kill you." Payson lied. Nick chuckled nervously.

"Wasn't it you who said he was going to kill me?" He sounded genuinely scared.

"Well I'll try and help."

"Yeah good luck with that." When they reach the door Payson poked her head in. There was Kaylie, Emily, Lauren... and Sasha.

"Hey you guys." Payson said. They all looked up. All the girls cocked their eyebrows and Sasha surprisingly had a smirk on his face.

"Hi." They all said back.

"Where have been? Why don't you come in." Sasha asked. Though Payson felt that doom was about to fall on her. Payson let her head slip out for a second motioning for Nick to back away. Then she wheeled herself in. "Payson why don't you ask your friend to come in too."

"Friend? What are you talking about? I've been wondering around by myself."

"Really?" Sasha smirked. "Because we asked where you were and this doctor said that you went for a walk with some boy. Who from the sounds of it be the description sound a lot like one of my male gymnasts. I think you know him. His name is NICK RUSSO! Russo get your arse in here before I kick you out of the gym!" Within a second Nick was in the room. Payson looked around to see a very frightened Nick. The girls "ooooed" at Payson and giggled. "Well what would you know I was right. And you know it's just now twelve thirty Russo. You should still be at the Rock... training. Not here walking around the hospital with Payson. You just up and left without even telling anyone! I ought to kick you out of the gym! You've been acting like this ever since you got back from Nationals! Just because you missed the National team by one place does not give you the right to mope."

"It's not that!" Nick said defensively.

"Then what is it?" Sasha asked.

"It's personal."

"It better become un-personal because this is the last straw. Tell me what your problem is or don't come back to the gym."

"Wait!" Payson said. "I asked him to come. He didn't just come here." The four new visitors looked at Payson in shock.

"_You_ asked _Nicky Russo_ to come and visit?" Kaylie asked.

"Yeah."

"In the middle of the day?" Lauren asked.

"Yeah."

"When you knew he was training?" Emily asked.

"Yeah."

"Why?" The three girls asked.

"Yes why Payson? You know as well as anyone that he needs to train." Sasha said. Payson looked down.

"Because I don't want him to turn into me. Some crazy obsessive gymnasts who does nothing else. I thought he should do it. I convinced him it was okay to leave. So don't kick him out because of what I did." Sasha sighed.

"Fine. He can stay." Payson looked up and him and smiled. Nick was smiling too. Payson rolled over to Sasha and gave him a hug. "Okay okay. But he still needs a punishment... Two extra hours for two weeks. Understood?"

"Yes sir." Nick said.

"Good." Sasha said before standing up and walking out the door. Nick and Payson looked at the other girls who had smirks. A moment later he popped his head in. "Girls I _am_ your ride so when I leave, you leave." The girls sighed and got up.

"Bye Pay." They all said.

"We'll come back tomorrow when you're not... distracted." Kaylie said lifting an eyebrow.

"I'm not distracted." Payson called after Kaylie and the others. A moment of silence passed.

"Are you sure you're not distracted, because I am." Nick said. She looked at him. He was smiling a devilish smile.

"Why?" Nick turned around the wheelchair and gave Payson a quick kiss. "Nick not here. What if someone sees?"

"Like who? It's not like the nurses care."

"What if the girls and Sasha come back?"

"They're not going to come back." Nick said, giving Payson another kiss. "We're fine."

"But my parents–"

"When are they coming?"

"Five–"

"I'll be gone by then... I have to leave pretty soon." Nick said sadly.

"Why?"

"I have to go to work."

"You have a job?! Nick–"

"Don't worry. It's more like a volunteer job. But dad said it will look good for college."

"College?"

"Yeah. You know the thing that comes after high school. After my career is over I want to get a real job. That requires college."

"You don't want to be a coach?"

"No... Unless you open a gym and needs a male coach."

"I'll think about it." Payson said with a smile.

"Good. Now let's get you out of this wheelchair." Nick once again picked her up bridal style and put her in the bed. She sat up and crossed her legs pretzel style and patted the extra space on the bed. "You want me to sit down?"

"_No_ I'm just practicing for my new career as a drummer." Nick laughed and sat down.

"Are you using sarcasm with me?"

"Never." Payson said oh so sarcastically.

"Well I don't tolerate sarcasm."

"What are you going to do about it?" Payson asked.

"This." Nick said before kissing her. It was less touchy, grabby then their first session on the bars but it was still dizzying. They thought they'd go on forever until they heard an. "Ah HA!" They broke apart and looked to the door. There was Kaylie pointing at them smirking and jumping up down.

"HA I knew it! I knew there was something going on with you two!" Kaylie said teasingly.

"Kaylie please don't tell anyone!" Payson cried out.

"Tell anyone? Pay I'm so proud of you! You got Nicky Russo! There is no way in Hell I'm telling anyone!"

"Really."

"Yeah. Look I know you were angry with me about Carter. And you had the right because I am a _little_ more reckless then you. So I trust you won't do anything stupid. But Nick..." Kaylie had a serious look on her face. "If you hurt Payson. I will chop you up set you on fire and stump on the remaining parts. Okay?" Kaylie smiled innocently. Nick gulped.

"Okay..."

"Good. So I guess I'll grab my purse and leave." She did so. "Bye Pay."

"Bye." Payson said. She waited for Kaylie to be out of earshot to burst into a fit of laughter.

"Nick I think you might want to stay a couple extra feet away from Kaylie now."

"Yeah I think that's a good idea." Nick said. Then a beeping went off in Nick's pocket. He took out his phone and sighed. "Time for me to go." Nick gave her a quick kiss. Then he climbed out of the bed. Payson grabbed his arm. "What?"

"Can I see your phone?"

"Yeah." he handed it to her. She put her number in and gave it back. "What did you do?"

"Text me later." She said.

"How–Oh right okay... that's why you took my phone." Nick said awkwardly.

"Yep." Payson said. They both looked at each other for a moment.

"So if it's okay I'm gonna come visit next Thursday." Nick said

"I think that would be lovely." Payson said back.

"Okay then... next Thursday." Nick started backing to the door.

"Yep."

"Is three okay or is your family going to be here."

"No three's fine."

"Good." He got to the door and stopped. He walked back over to her and gave her a gentle kiss on the top of her head. "So what am I your boyfriend or something now?" Nick asked.

"Just look in your phone." She said playfully. Nick open his phone and scrolled through the contacts until he saw her's. It read 'Nick's Secret Girlfriend! ;)' He laughed.

"Let me see your phone." He said. She gave it to him knowing what was to come. He gave it back to her and she put back. "Aren't you going to look at what I put down?"

"I'll wait and see when you text me later." She said. Nick rolled his eyes.

"Okay." He gave her another kiss on the top of her head. Then he walked to the door. "Bye Secret Girlfriend." He said waving. Payson laughed.

"Bye Secret Boyfriend." She said waving back. He chuckled and walked out into the hallway. Payson slumped back in her bed and put her fingers to her lips. _Did I really just kiss Nick Russo?_ She closed to eyes taking in what just happened. A smile graced her before she feel asleep.

Nick walked into his Dad's clinic with a smile on his face.

"What are you so happy about?" Nick's Father's Secretary asked.

"I just made out with the most beautiful girl in the world." He said simply as he walked passed her into his father's office to start working.

Later that day Payson's phone went off around nine. She looked to see how it was. It said 'Payson's Super Cute Super Secret Boyfriend!' She smiled and opened it. 'Hey... Secret Girlfriend.' And the two went texting into the we hours of the morning until Payson almost feel asleep.

~*~

So what do you think?! It took me forever to write this damn thing! But know I'm done and I can concentrate on something else... Like New Guy... When my flash drive info is recovered... which might be a while. Oh flash drive why did you have to break!?!?!?!?!?!?!?! Please review! :)


End file.
